


There's no place like home

by theKasiaLin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Connor has been trying for weeks, months actually, to show Hank that he desires him in a sexual manner but the man always seems to dismiss him, so Connor decides it’s time to show the Lieutenant just how serious he is about that.





	There's no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> So the deal is... I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LzWUAkpNrQ) and my brain just decided that this is a song for HankCon and Connor would definitely make a striptease for Hank to this song. So I tried to convince [kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) into writing this for me and ended up writing it myself... (The song makes a great soundtrack for the fic btw)
> 
> Huge thanks to a very helpful Christmas elf [kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) and [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) for being the most awesome betas I could wish for

Since becoming a deviant, Connor has started to realise that he has feelings towards Lieutenant Anderson. And not just any feelings. He's been experiencing, from what he could gather, a sexual and romantic attraction towards the man. He is sure that these feelings are mutual; he is, afterall, one of the most advanced androids, he can read the body clues. Yet, Lieutenant Anderson has been really obstinate when it came to admitting that, even despite the fact that he has insisted that Connor move in with him after the revolution and put the effort into turning a part of the garage into a room for Connor. He has dismissed Connor’s more subtle approaches and when Connor tried to be more direct, Hank bluntly told him to find someone younger (“more suitable”). So, really, Connor is out of options when it comes to convincing the man about the strength of his feelings. 

He has been preparing for this day for a couple of weeks now: buying suitable clothing, watching every available instructional video, and practicing in his spare time so that when he performs in front of Hank, his moves will seem natural rather than mechanical.

That’s how he has ended up sitting in a silky bathrobe in the shared living room. He has cleaned up the room before, moved the coffee table out of the way, and locked Sumo in Hank’s bedroom so that he wouldn’t disturb them (the dog didn’t seem to mind, just went to sleep on his owner’s bed). Now all that is left is to wait for Hank to come back from the AA meeting.

It isn’t even ten minutes before he hears the car pull up on the driveway and he springs to his feet to open the door for the Lieutenant. The man comes inside and starts taking off his jacket, when he finally takes a look at Connor and what he's wearing. This makes him stop in his tracks. 

“The fuck is going on, Con? Why are you dressed like this?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Connor starts as he finally takes the jacket off of the Lieutenant and moves to hang the garment on a hook near the door. “I’d like to ask you to please sit in the chair and watch me perform. I hope this will prove to you that my feelings are real…” Hank looks like he wants to protest but Connor doesn’t give him a chance, he isn’t about to argue with the man today. “I can tie you to that chair and gag you, but I sincerely hoped you’d cooperate. It would be much more pleasant experience for the both of us.”

Connor watches as the man deflates, visibly giving up, and moves to take the place that Connor has previously indicated, so he turns around to get to the opposite end of the room. He takes a few deep breaths, not because he has to, but because it helps him muster some courage for the striptease. He replays the few instructions from the videos in his head: “channel that inner Beyonce”, “feel the natural sway out of your hips”, before he turns towards Hank and plays the music.

\--- 

As soon as the music starts, Connor takes a step towards him. Hank can only watch, mesmerized, as the android approaches him, swaying his hips to the beat, and roaming his hands over his torso, hips, and neck, which ruffles the silky material of his bathrobe. He swallows heavily when Connor circles around the armchair he’s sitting in and leans over his shoulder, one hand sliding down Hank’s chest.

He breathes out shakily when Connor’s hand drags back up and the android sings into his ear, just in tune with the singer,

“And it makes me wanna be all yours…”

Hank swallows as Connor’s hand brushes up his chest, and then the Android resumes his walk, this time away from Hank, swaying his hips and loosening up the belt. Hank sees the lapels moving to skim Connor’s sides, one shoulder slipping down, just before Connor turns and lets the garment drop completely to the floor.

Hank takes in a sharp breath and feels the rush of heat, his erection getting significantly bigger at the sight. Connor is dressed in an electric-blue and black panty and bra set that fits him perfectly and a pair of black lacy stockings. He runs his hands up his sides, roams them around his chest, and caresses the back of his own neck. Hank has more than once dreamed about exploring Connor’s body like that and it takes all his self control not to get up of this armchair and kneel in front of Connor.

The android finally takes a few steps forward before he stops again, feet slightly apart. He makes circles with his hips, getting a little lower with each, until he’s squatting. 

Hank watches mesmerized as Connor slides the bra straps of his shoulders and then expertly undoes the clasp at his back, before throwing the bra away. Hank barely registers the piece flying above his shoulder, his full attention focused on Connor who now has his arms behind him, supporting his weight as he gently humps the air and Hank’s mouth goes dry.

The lyrics of the song are drilling into his brain.

_ “ _ _ Guys my age don't know how to treat me. Guys my age don't know how to touch me, don't know how to love me good.”  _

Connor rolls over and slides down the floor, raising his ass first, right in Hank’s view. He can perfectly see its shape and the crack running down under the semi-see-through mesh. He feels about ready to burst his pants.

Connor finally straightens up and turns to face Hank again, still on his knees, and Hank curses softly. The android looks so perfectly fuckable right now and Hank knows he won’t be able to resist him anymore. 

And that’s when the android climbs up the armchair Hank’s sitting on, he feels the android’s legs against his thighs and his pelvis involuntarily bucks up. Connor continues his routine as if he didn’t notice, riding the air mere inches from Hank’s crotch, holding on to the back of the chair, eyes closed, head thrown back.

All of Hank’s resolve goes to fuck itself and he grabs Connor by the waist forcing him down to grind against his own crotch just as the song ends. Connor moans abruptly and opens his eyes to look into Hank’s. He can practically see the cogwheels turning inside the android’s head, the questions at the end of his tongue, so he kisses him to preempt those from ruining the mood.

Connor opens his mouth slightly and Hank uses this opportunity to deepen the kiss.  _ Fuck, this feels so right _ , he thinks as he explores Connor’s mouth and lets his hands brush against the android’s sides and back. Connor makes small moans into his mouth and Hank feels almost dizzy.

When they finally break apart he’s breathing heavily. Connor keeps grinding against him, still making tiny sounds as he hides his face in crook of Hank’s neck.

Hank groans and starts to thrust his hips up to match Connor’s movements.

“Fuck. Is this what you want, baby?” He asks. “Wanna ride me like this?”

“ _ Yessss _ ,” Connor moans in an answer. 

That’s all Hank needs to hear. He pushes Connor’s panties slightly to the side, way too impatient to make the android get up off of him and take them off, and circles his hole with his  finger. He can feel a wetness of what seems to be lube dripping from there. He doesn’t want to think too much about this right now, so he decides to just use this opportunity and starts pushing his finger in. He knows Connor doesn’t need preparation the way a human would but he always liked to pleasure his partners by fingering them so he doesn’t see the reason not to indulge now.

The inside of Connor is warm and slick. He fucks Connor with one finger for a moment before adding the second, and then the third one. He starts massaging the interior walls, looking for the thinning next to a bundle of wires which can be stimulated in much the same way as a human prostate. When he finally finds it, he’s rewarded with a loud moan. Connor’s hips involuntarily buck up against him and Hank suppresses his own groan.

He has spent so many nights trying not to think about Connor like this and then eventually always ended up jacking off to the fantasy of having Connor in his bed or just beside him. Because Hank knows in his heart that he would let Connor take whatever place in his life the android would want. But he also knows that he shouldn’t actually let it happen. Connor deserves so much more than an old, broken man like him.

“Hank, Hank, please…” Connor mewls into his ear.

“Hmm, what do you need?” he teases as he keeps rubbing the bundle of wires.

“Mmm… Fuck… please, fuck me Hank,” Connor finally manages to blurt out. Hank backs off just a bit to look at his face, the flushed cheeks, the open mouth. Connor tries to keep his eyes open but Hank can see how his eyelids flutter as if the pleasure Hank is giving him is too much, as if it strips the android off of the control over his body.

“As you wish,” Hank answers. He makes Connor rise a bit as he unzips his pants and tugs the band of his underwear under his balls and then positions Connor directly above his erect penis. He wants to go slow, to allow Connor to adjust, but the android has clearly run out of patience and forces himself down, burying Hank’s cock deep inside him in one smooth motion.

Connor cries out in pleasure, his head falling back and mouth hanging open and damn if this isn’t the most beautiful view Hank has ever seen. He starts to move slowly and then picks up the pace. Connor adjusts fast and starts to meet his moves and the silence in the room fills with their grunts and moans.

It doesn’t take long for Hank to get close to the edge, it’s been a while since he’s been with anybody and the heat and tightness around him feel so good. He bucks up and starts coming inside Connor who keeps riding him throughout the orgasm, only amplifying the pleasure. It’s almost unreal. Connor has always been a temptation for him and Hank has been fighting hard not to give in for all these months. But now, like this, Hank can’t find himself regretting that he finally did.

When Hank comes round, he lifts the android off of his cock and makes him sit in his lap. He slides his fingers back into Connors, hole, now slick not only with the lube but also Hank’s come, and starts fucking him with them. Simultaneously, he reaches into the androids panties to finally touch the long-neglected cock.

Connor is moving his hips involuntarily, and moaning so beautifully and Hank’s can’t help himself but murmur appreciatively.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, baby boy, all disheveled and all mine,” he mutters and Connor moans louder. So the dirty talk turns him on. Hank hums. “Look at you, so full of my come, fucking yourself on my fingers. You’re gonna come for me like this? You’re gonna come for your daddy?” he asks.

It was a risky thing to say, but Connor cries out at this and Hank can feel his hole squeezing around his fingers, his cock pulsing in his hand and then the wetness of synthetic sperm flowing down his knuckles. Oh god, good, not only did he manage not to ruin the mood but actually made Connor come. So maybe Connor wants him to be his daddy. Maybe this might actually work out. He gives the android’s penis a few more tugs before Connor calms down. 

The android contentedly cuddles against his chest and Hank rubs his hand along his spine. 

“You’re such a brat, you know,” he mutters, making the android look up at him, the uncertainty clear in his eyes. Hank huffs out a breathy laugh and let’s his head fall against the back of the chair. “You don’t know what’s good for you.”

“Maybe not, but this is what I want,” Connor answers in a steady voice.

“Yea, I figured,” Hank says and pauses for a moment. He swallows. “Fine then, but if we gonna do this, I need to warn ya. I do this only exclusively and for the long run.”

“I never expected anything else, Hank,” Connor says calmly and pushes himself up. He takes in Hank’s face before leaning down to kiss Hank again. And once again, it feels just right.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious, [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/43/44/ce4344047be4f5ccb3205abe451561ed.jpg) is the lingerie set that I imgined Connor wearing


End file.
